jerichogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Barker’s Jericho
Clive Barker’s Jericho is a supernatural-horror-themed FPS game for multiple systems by Mercury Steam, with horror author Clive Barker providing premise for the game. Storyline Before Adam and Eve were created, God fashioned the The Firstborn . Neither male nor female, light nor dark, both terrible and beautiful to behold, it disturbed the Almighty who banished this flawed creation into Abyss. There, it waited and watched until it was able to reach out with its power into our world. Jericho Squad The Jericho squad is a part of the Department of Occult Warfare and is the deadliest force in the US government arsenal. It is made up of seven team members that each have their own paranormal specialties, and are divided into two. *'Omega Team:' **'Capt. Devin Ross' - The main protagonist, the captain of Jericho Squad, and a psychic healer. **'Father Paul Rawlings' - The dual-pistol-wielding priest and exorcist. **'Sgt. Billie Church' – A ninja-esque blood mage who uses her own blood to cast spells and wards. **'Lt. Abigail Black' – A telekinetic sniper who can manipulate the direction of bullets mid-flight. *'Alpha Team:' **'Sgt. Frank Delgado' – A minigun-wielding pyromancer with a fire-demon in his right arm. **'Capt. Xavier Jones' – A seer who uses astral projection for reconnaissance and possibly even possession of enemies, Ross's right-hand man and second-in-command. **'Cpl. Simone Cole' – The Jericho Squad's reality hacker who can alter time and teleport supplies and personnel across long distances. Gameplay Clive Barker's Jericho is a horror-themed first person shooter. The game is squad based. Jericho features your typical gameplay of a first person shooter game with a twist of having the selection to choose a character to play out of six squad mates. Each character changes the gameplay by the specific role you choose to play. Playing a priest instantly forces you to take cover due to low hit points and the strength to take a lot of damage like playing the "tank role". Choosing the "tank role" you have the highest hit points and strength and powerful at close range. However, at far range your weapons are not too superior. Your enemies are monsters and creatures created by Clive Barker. The two standard enemies in Jericho are the Cultist and the Explosive Cultist. Jericho uses standard weapons like assault rifles, minigun, pistols, etc with spells for every character to make the game a bit more interesting in depth of combat. The Jericho squad carry many different type of spells. One squad member can summon a fire demon, slow down time, guide a bullet, leeching life from enemies to add it to one's own and more. The game is highly known for relentless enemies and groups of enemies similar to the classic first person shooter games like Doom and Quake series. The level designs are based on time eras. There are five eras you travel in Jericho: Al-Khali, World War II, 1942, The Crusade, 1213, Roman Provinces, 38 A.D., and Sumeria, 3000 B.C. There are some enemies that portray the eras you're in. Enemies Include: *Flying Cultist *Machinegunner *Flamethrower *Grenadier *Warrior Crusader *Crossbowman Crusader *Maltheus Crusader *Legionary *Gladiator *Corpses Behemoth *Blind Behemoth Skill Levels: *Easy - 'Don't let them take me! Please!' Enemies do the least amount of damage. *Normal - 'Let's go, Jericho...' Enemies do the moderate amount of damage. *Hard - 'I'm going to eat your soul!' Enemies do the highest amount of damage. Category:Clive Barker's Jericho